


冷静持重方乃处事之上策

by Sumiko_Yayoi



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiko_Yayoi/pseuds/Sumiko_Yayoi
Summary: pwp帝国哨向 结合热是阿漪劳斯的黄色脑洞，我把香喷喷五花肉煮到柴，我有罪
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Kagurazaka Soushi
Kudos: 5





	冷静持重方乃处事之上策

在原守人坦荡得很。

第三舰队实际的指挥官之一下了班，钻进自己房间打算跟作战录像打一晚上交道，堪称敬业爱岗模范。他什么也没做错，现下里站进军事法庭也问心无愧，就是硬要掰扯责任，也顶多算上往自己房间虹膜锁里录入神乐坂宗司纹样这一条——这又不违规违纪，充其量是所谓私心。

可现在，大法官们总不能纡尊降贵敲他房门，替他解决这个突如其来、戳着他后腰的麻烦。

在原守人深深吸了口气，努力忽视贴在他颈侧的炽烈呼吸，调整空气中向导素的含量。伯爵茶的味道在单人寝室里漫开去，交叉着锁住他双肩的力道逐渐卸了，于是他反手一击，把身后的哨兵死死压在床上。

哨兵们通常经过严格的体术训练，这一点上，指挥科的高材生只够被按在地上摩擦的。他没敢松劲，低下头确认情况：神乐坂宗司咬牙盯着他看，眉心皱成一团，眼角泛出红色来，喘气声重得让人心惊胆颤。他俩僵持着，精神向导们倒是打得要更猛一些，一团蓝色的残影滚到床上来，两条龙桑差不离要扭出个蝴蝶结，属于哨兵的青龙眼睛赤红，像火和血纠着燃起来。

结合热。在原守人在心里头念，他没出声，手却开始颤抖，七分惊惧同三分喜悦交错要淹没他。冷静持重的向导一刻间乱了阵脚，心里头想啥的都有，就是揪不出一个解决方案。没有感情误事，可见一斑。

幸哉恍神的瞬间终端丁零当啷响起来，把他拽回现实中去。大原空的声音没啥事态紧急的味道，好似在跟他汇报中午的菜色。守！他在语音消息里吵嚷“训练场那边出了点事，宗就拜托你了！”

等等空——！平日里，在原守人是个惯会无理由帮他收拾烂摊子的妈，脾气温和少有波澜。大原空要挂通信的手被他一嗓子震歪了，吓了好一跳，眼睛圆溜溜，声音无辜，装傻充愣。你知道的，咱们舰队模拟机这周有点故障，每次训练后精神阈值阀要手动回调。“上一个训练的不是咱们的人，又是个阈值高的已结合哨兵，神经大条把这事给忘了。”

平日里第三舰队压根没有那种已结合的人生赢家哨兵，用不着检查阈值阀的一大通操作。神乐坂宗司的能力在未结合哨兵里数得上号，每次都把难度往高了拉，这回不知道是一时大意没发现不对还是胜负欲作祟。总之大原空和七濑望路过听到警报的时候，黑发的哨兵已经倒在了模拟器前。

至于神乐坂宗司在训练室过载，怎么掉头就非法入侵民宅……大原空眨眨眼，乘着他的好队友还没来得及回话，眼疾手快按掉了通讯。

神乐坂宗司君啊，你要害死我啦。

在原守人只好回过头看着被他勉强压制的哨兵，通讯的声响没了，整个房间蓦然静下来，他听见神乐坂宗司近乎大型猫科动物的沉重呼吸，就好像所有空气都在随之震颤。

“宗？”

他试探一声，伸出手去拨开哨兵的刘海，精神力丝丝缕缕顺着指尖探进去，给予他回应的是肌理与混浊的意识。体温小幅度升高，精神混乱三等，判断轻度结合热。在原守人叹口气，大原空和七濑望真是有够信任他。他顺了顺神乐坂宗司的头发，暂时抑制住了哨兵精神图景里应激的乱流，收手要倒杯水去。

神乐坂宗司，无愧高等哨兵的名号，反应力确实出众。在原守人由吃痛惊愕地回望过去时，他的手腕被齿列攫住了，力度很勉强地控制在不会滚落出血液。他撞进冷黑色的瞳仁，好像草食动物在掠杀者眼睛里看见自己的倒影，在下一个瞬间，被砸在床板上的脊背一阵钝痛。

意识不清转换为无法控制的行动，二等，没时间了。训练形成的条件反射敦促向导采取下一步行动，在原守人探出手，猛地把身上的青年压向自己。这不难，结合热燃烧哨兵的理智，他们无法对突如其来的事物做出反应。神乐坂宗司被他锁在怀里，肢体接触稳固了精神链接，向导的力量开始一点点封锁乱流。浅层的图景熟悉得让人心安，这是他喂食了多年的野猫，未被收养，却适时乖巧地接受抚摸。

颈侧被咬住的时候在原守人猛地一抖，痛，也吓人得很，他差点把猫毛给捋逆咯。如果情况不是那么紧急，他很想确认一下神乐坂宗司是不是真冒出了毛茸茸耳朵尾巴——结合热让哨兵显露兽性，但在教科书内绝不包括乱啃乱咬这一条。

考虑到有可能发生的事，在原守人愿意他有点情趣，而不是一通蛮干。

等等，什么叫有可能发生的事？

他的操作完全出于长期训练下的机械反应，脑子里全是胡思乱想也无妨，此刻却都被这句话打断了。按照条例，他该把结合热直接控制住，等哨兵苏醒再做考量。出于哨兵的基本选择权，所谓”有可能发生的事“，并不在这个时间点被容许。在原守人的思维艰难而缓慢，他似乎总是情愿遵守规矩，但……

和锁里掩藏的那段数据一样，这也不过是他难以言说的私心。

他回过神来，又叹了口气，刚才分心，神乐坂宗司挣扎地撑起来一点，安抚控制或许得从头来过。尝试重新建立链接时他望见黑色的沉沉的眼睛，有种难以名状的认真。堂堂向导，被妄想欺骗视觉，实在可笑，可在原守人得承认，他在里面读到了该死的深情。

向导在那一瞬间放弃了所有努力和理智处事。这很不绅士，甚至卑劣，在原守人想，但我居然都不在意了。

“宗，我在这里。”

神乐坂宗司在扯他衣服扣子。

等清醒过来，我要让他赔一套新制服，在原守人苦中作乐，很努力地抢在对方前面解开自己衣服。多一分拖延，多一颗飞掉的纽扣，结合热让人失去耐心，这一点，他的衣服很有发言权。

他的衬衫被剥得差不多的时候，在原守人恍然意识到一个大问题：神乐坂宗司既然没解扣子的闲心，他也最好不要指望煎熬之下的哨兵从头开始做个全套。

可他也不想死在这儿。这有点夸张，但是在原守人瞟了一眼神乐坂宗司，确实心里头发憷，应当承认，条例有它的道理，也并不尽是保护哨兵的权益。

他得强行喊个停。结合热之下的哨兵并不是很听劝，于是被在原守人拿毛巾捆在了床头，眼底发红，困兽一样的声音。在原守人很诚挚地道了一声歉，找润滑的手不知因恐惧抑或是兴奋发抖。

兽性或许包括被关进笼子时反抗的本能，神乐坂宗司挣扎的太厉害，等在原守人迫不得已地解开束缚后，他却又变得异常安静，好像刚刚不顾一切的粗暴都不曾存在，只是直勾勾地盯着向导。在原守人背对着他，也能感受到视线在脊背逡巡，灼热而赤裸，不加一点掩饰，勾画把他肢解拆吃的方式。

好吧，而我甚至要帮他摆好刀叉。

这有点超过限度了。在原守人难堪地合上眼，拜托了，停一下吧，神乐坂宗司的恶劣是刻在本性上的吗。

他的手指带着乳液往自己身体里送，冰冷粘稠的感觉让躯体战栗起来。羞耻感，他脸颊应当是红的，神经紧绷身体僵硬，意识在抗拒，可结合热的危险催着他进深去。咬着牙把自己打开，手指扭转时的水声下流得过头，想要大口喘息，却担心张开嘴发出的声音。

神乐坂宗司靠过来的时候他吓得不轻，好像自己才是被结合热影响的那个，手指猛地蹭过埋在内壁的腺体，在原守人的大脑一片空白。

“……呜？！”

他没来得及捂住嘴，声音近乎哀鸣，鼻音重得像要哭，哨兵捏着他肩的力道又深了几分。

神乐坂宗司贯彻主张，坚定地下嘴啃他。齿列同动脉好像近在咫尺，危险地迫近他沸腾的血液。在原守人头皮发麻，又没法把他赶跑。他完全无法专心，避开敏感点自暴自弃地弄了两下，抽开手的时候乳液也流出来，床单湿答答的。

他取下眼镜，求救一样扯了扯神乐坂宗司的衬衫衣摆，又在对方解皮带的时候红了脸。

你得承认，帅哥有时候能用脸杀人。神乐坂宗司欺身看着他的时候在原守人简直无法思考，他扭过头去，手扣着哨兵的肩颈。“快点吧……”半晌无力地加上一句辩解，“结合热没法拖下去了。”

而异常之下，哨兵是真的无法思考。

他们的思维好像是直的，在原守人偏过头，他就一定要掰回来，向导只好无可奈何的顺从。他莫名其妙地看起来湿漉漉，绿色眼瞳水光流动，脸颊浮出红色来，汗水打湿鬓角，贴在耳边。神乐坂宗司盯着身下的向导，掰开修长优美的腿操进去，看见那张平日里温和的脸因痛苦皱起眉的时候，他的恶趣味心满意足。

在原守人脸色发白。扩张得不太充分，疼痛远大于快感，好像要把他撕开。可神乐坂宗司虎口掐着他胯骨跟他滚成一团，这件事本身就够让人兴奋了。结合热控制之下的哨兵根本不明白爱抚和亲吻，只是一味地索求，滚烫的性器往深处撞，在原守人晕晕乎乎，呼吸也艰难。

可他总不能就这么沉下去。

亲密接触为深度精神链接创造条件，在原守人潜入哨兵精神图景的深处。神乐坂宗司沉迷古城图鉴，可他没想到在黑发哨兵的脑海里也有一座城池，城门禁闭，砖石以烈火为被，天光被映出赤橙来。他是草木气和绿色的四月风，似乎靠近就会被火舌舔舐殆尽。

他有两个，一个迷惘徘徊在火的城池前，一个沉落入情欲中去。理智被分去维持神乐坂宗司的精神稳定，在原守人无法掩藏喘息哀鸣，后来就连哭腔也明显。性器硬得发疼，随动作蹭着哨兵腹部的肌肉，却无法被抚慰。

他前列腺浅，每次顶进去都会碾过，但又没法彻底满足，于是颤抖着用手指纠住身上青年的黑发。在原守人终究还是脸皮薄，他叫不出别的，含含混混喊神乐坂宗司的名字，和吸气声揉在一起，黏得发甜，又被眼泪染上咸味。哨兵的力道又重了些，把整根性器抽出来，埋进去的时候狠狠撞着腺体，然后听到猛然拔高的呜咽。

在原守人瑟缩了一下，在那一刻断了线。他脑子里的白光炸开，脊背和脚趾都蜷起来，快感积蓄之下每一寸皮肤都敏感得过头，他好像才是毫无精神屏障的哨兵，床单的纹理，被褥的缝线，任何刺激都能让他头皮发麻。可神乐坂宗司毫无反应，只是专心致志地摁着他往里顶，操进深处去，耳边的喘息好像濒临窒息，脆弱得满足掌控欲。

精神图景里的向导渐渐意识到紧迫，神乐坂宗司无法控制行动，要是再不采取措施，这座城池迟早会在烈火里坍塌进“井”中。他踉跄着卷入城中去，门自己敞开，火焰绕着追随他，却并不攀附上来。火海里开出一条路来，指引在原守人往里走，一路上的光景熟悉得好像与他在城池初起之时就水乳交融。

在原守人一路走，火焰在身后追着他去，来到这古城的里奥之处，和室沉静地垂眸迎向他，身后炽烈化作熟悉的温度与他相拥，成为无可割弃的锁链。

扣在他腰上的手颤了一下，指痕露出来，红色捺在白皙的皮肤，鲜明得很。在原守人回过神来，战栗着却把自己送过去，乖得不像话。有只手突然顺着肌理往上摸，他心里头酸了一下，渴求抚慰的身体反应却诚实又单纯。高潮压着他神经游走，把他整个人烧起来。精神力消耗过度，他无法抑制地呜咽，又被射进了深处。

“呜——宗！”

“……守，没事吧。”

结束了。他闭着眼把头扭过去，整个人都疲惫又昏沉，这回没有一只手把他掰回去了，神乐坂宗司无意识地摆弄被角，看起来甚至有点手足无措。

这是萌点吧，反差萌，在原守人的思维里混进来一句。他看起来乱七八糟的，被好好折腾了一通，却是乘人之危的那个。向导在心里头叹气，背对着神乐坂宗司苦笑起来。

“对不起啊，宗司。”强迫别人在意识不清的时候结合，末了还逃避到底，在原守人觉得自己简直糟糕透顶，“我有点累了，明天再说吧？”

神乐坂宗司坐在旁边，见得着在原守人——现在是他的向导了——的一举一动。他的好搭档脑子优良，平日里性格温柔可亲，啥都挺好，就是对自己精神洁癖过了头，一旦被什么念头绊住，能自我厌弃到明年。

他笑起来，压着在原守人的肩给他翻了个个，好啦，守。能听我讲会吗？

“上一个来训练的哨兵有问题。”

高强度刺激能轻易导致未结合哨兵精神混乱，但诱发结合热却很难。“训练室里有东西，我一心打模拟，没在意。这得查，不过也不差这一会儿了。”

“你也别怪空和望，他俩到现在都以为我是普通的精神失控，噗。”神乐坂宗司给逗乐了，“只有我知道这是结合热。”

“然后我就想，要是这次不把握好，就不知道要等到什么时候——对了，还得谢谢你的虹膜锁。”

所以可以看着我了吗，我的向导？

他见着讶异又释然的笑意，还有火焰柔软温和地燃烧。


End file.
